Heart Broken
by Externalgirl
Summary: This is to songfics about Leah and Jacob and thier broken hearts.


Okay this is the first one its about Leah finding out about Sam and Emily being engaged and her going to their wedding. The song is Happy By Saving Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of the Song Happy**

I wasn't gonna cry I decided as I took another swig of the wine I had taken from my parents cabinet when they weren't looking.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine. _

I had never had a drop of alcohol in my underaged life but hey this was a celebration. And out here in the middle of the woods nobody was going to say anything. The trees and the animal weren't judgemental.

_Wonder what you think of me._

So I sat there leaning against a great old pine tree drinking until I couldn't tell up from down. But some how no matter how much I drank I couldn't stop thinking about Sam, or what had happened between us...

_Lying in the grass alone and wasted. _

_Nothings how it used to be._

... or what I had heard this afternoon

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you yesterday I heard the news._

I was lying on my bed talking to my best friend Hailey on the phone; her parents were throwing her a big birthday party and she was going over the guest list with me when my little brother came bursting into my room without knocking.

" Seth! Do you not know how to knock!" I yelled throwing my pillow at him. It missed him.

" Emily's here she has something she wants to tell all of us. Who are you talking to?

" None of your business!" I snapped. " Okay I have to go I'll call you back." I told Hailey and then hung up.

I slowly trudged into the the living room not really that excited to see my cousin. When I got there I hit Seth in the back of the head. He had forgot to leave out the fact that another person was here to see us. Sam.

"Ow Leah what was that for" Seth whined

I ignored him and started to fix my messy hair then stopped when I snapped back to reality and realized he wasn't here to see me. I sat down on the couch trying not to look at Sam or his arm around Emily's waist.

" Well we're all here Emily whats the news." My mother asked more excited then she should be.

" Well Sam and I ..well we're engaged." Emily said as she looked into Sam's eyes love seeping out of her words.

I stood there frozen as the words sunk in. I felt a terrible pain in my chest as my heart shattered into a million pieces.Then I went numb. I couldn't really see or hear anything not clearly anyway. It was like I was in a dream. My mom and dad and Seth all congragulated them. Them my mom spoke to me her voice warped

" Leah tell them you're happy for them."

_I hear you outta be congratulated so I guess thats what I'll do._

" Congratulations" I said.

_I 'm so happy for you I could cry_

_Yeah I'm so elated cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby I could cry._

I wasn't going to cry I told myself for the hundreth time today as the minster said.

" I now prounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as Sam and Emily had the first kiss as husband and wife. except me standing there in the bridesmaids dress wishing it all would go away.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding wish that it was make-believe._

As we all exited the church everyone ran to get to the cars and out of the rain. Except me I stood there letting the rain do what it was supposed to wash away everying bad. I hoped that in addition to my makeup and hair product it would wash away the way I was feeling now.

_Praying for the sky to open up and wash away your memory_

I'm not going to cry I thought again as I stood in the rain. I had managed to get through this whole horrible day with almost smile..

_I can walk around with a pretty face on even when I'm black and blue_

..and I was proud of myself for that I hadn't let on how I was really feeling inside.

_What's the point in telling everybody I'm not over you._

_I'm so happy for you I could cry._

_Yeah I'm so elated cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby I could ..._

The wedding was over now and I was alone in my room but I still wasn't going to cry. Even though I had plenty of reason to.

I could cry about how much Sam and I had been in love.

_Cry about the love we used to have._

I could cry because some stupid werewolf thing meant that he would never love me again.

_Cry that I won't ever get you back. _

_Filling up my empty days with red wine_

_wonder what you think of me._

_I'm so happy for you I could cry._

_Yeah I'm so elated, cross my heart and hope to die._

I could cry about how everday I have to pretend that I'm happy for Sam.

_I'm so happy for you..so so happy for you._

Cry because I'm still so in love with him that I think about him every night before I go to sleep.

_I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes._

So I had lots of reasons to cry but I wasn't going to do it because as far as anyone knew I was happy for Sam

_I'm so happy for you baby I could cry._


End file.
